Las Aventuras de Kurt
by MissBlackClover
Summary: Kurt es un gatito. Burt es su humano. Y entonces está este perrito ansioso, jugueton y corto. Luego la humana que Kurt buscaba para Burt y entonces ¡Un monstruo! Klaine.minific.
1. Chapter 1

**Las Aventuras de Kurt**

**1. Burt**

El pequeño gatito no recuerda cómo sucedió. No recuerda cómo terminó en esa reducida caja de cartón, bajo un horrible cielo lleno de pesadas nubes grises a punto de descargar agua sobre él y solo. Pero si recuerda el sentimiento de miedo, el sentimiento instintivo que grita _huye, huye_.

Así que, con sus frágiles uñitas aun -nació apenas un par de semanas atrás y no están maduras por completo-, logra clavarlas en la orilla de la pequeña caja de cartón y con una voltereta torpe, la tumba con su peso y sale de ahí corriendo.

Recuerda correr mucho, recuerda la lluvia y los truenos que le erizan el pelaje y recuerda pedir ayuda con pequeños agudos maullidos.

Pero nadie le responde.

Se pierde. Completamente. Él no sabe qué hacer, él está muriendo de hambre y sus patitas están heladas. El cielo no parece querer parar de llorar y todo es negro y gris y él está muy asustado.

Asustado y mojado.

Encuentra un pequeño rincón después de mucho vagar, entre un par de arbustos y tierra mojada, y se acurruca ahí temblando, con un estornudo, sollozando y maullando sin fuerzas, esperando a que quizás las cosas mejoren por si solas. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa, cree que es una eternidad, cuando entonces escucha algo.

Algo que le altera las orejitas y le eriza el pelaje.

Son ruidos. Ruidos extraños. Ruidos pesados.

Tiene miedo, porque está desprotegido y aun es muy pequeño y está perdido, tiene hambre y esos ruidos vuelven a escucharse y no sabe qué son y si tratan de hacerle daño...y si tratan de… y si…

Se intenta esconder, perder su pelaje con las sombras que crean los arbustos, pero no es suficiente. Los ruidos se vuelven más fuerte y entonces, un par de manos lo sostienen.

Lo primero que intenta es clavar sus pequeños dientes y sus garritas para hacer daño, para escapar. Porque de alguna manera su instinto le dice que esto no puede ser otra cosa que algo peor. Pero las manos se separan con cuidado de su inútil ataque y lo protegen. Impresionantemente, esas manos lo acunan con suavidad y ternura. Él maúlla consternado, cuando algo tibio lo cubre por completo y siente una respiración cálida a su lado.

Una respiración de humano.

Se siente bien. Se siente protegido.

Kurt obtiene su nombre departe de Burt, el hombre que lo recoge la noche de lluvia en que estaba perdido y le da un hogar.

La primera noche es la más difícil. Para ambos.

Aunque Burt lo cubre bajo techo de la lluvia y le deja un tazón de agua junto con un poco de comida –e incluso le prepara una cobijita en la esquina de la cocina-, Kurt sale corriendo inmediatamente después de que Burt lo deja sobre el suelo del recibidor de la casa y hasta que encuentra un rincón cálido y oculto donde meterse entre la alfombra y la esquina del sillón y la chimenea. Se queda ahí, olisqueando el aire tibio y mirando todo recelosamente con sus enormes ojos. Se reúsa a salir o a hacer otra cosa que no sea esconderse ahí.

–Te quedarás ahí, ¿uh? – Burt sonríe y le da su espacio.

Aunque durante toda la noche Burt se pregunta cómo estará el pequeño.

Al siguiente día las cosas mejoran.

Kurt come y bebe y acepta que la cobija no esta tan mal. La arrastra hasta dejarla en su rincón entre la alfombra y el sillón y la chimenea, donde la acomoda con sus garras antes de tirarse con un elegante '_flop'_ y dormir.

Duerme mucho durante el primer día. Y come.

Es hasta el tercer día que Burt logra atraparlo fuera de su escondite, paseándose por toda la sala, conociendo el lugar.

Burt se detiene en la entrada, como sorprendido de que Kurt haya salido del pequeño rincón proclamado como suyo y se le queda viendo.

Kurt está mirando fijamente hacía una estatuilla de porcelana, decidiendo si vale la pena el esfuerzo de subir y tirarla, cuando Burt entra y Kurt lo voltea a ver con esos ojos enormes y azules. Pasan unos segundos mirándose entre sí, hasta que Kurt se acerca despacio y maúlla hacía él, arrastrando la parte derecha de su cuerpo en el tobillo de Burt.

_Hola, gracias por la comida. Gracias por el techo. Gracias, gracias._

Burt sonríe y le acaricia el pelaje y detrás de las orejas.

–Estabas bastante perdido, ¿no, chico?

_Gracias, gracias, gracias._

Pronto, ambos se adaptan con facilidad.

Kurt se da cuenta de que Burt es ordenado, algo que le gusta, ordenado y limpio. Pero en medio de todo ese orden y limpieza, hay mucha soledad.

Burt vive en rutinas y Kurt parece ser la única cosa que lo hace sonreír. Kurt se llega a preguntar después de un rato si el hombre sonreía antes de encontrarlo.

Kurt está muy cómodo con Burt, porque él lo cuida y lo respeta y le deja subir hasta el pequeño estante de figurillas para tomar el sol de media tarde hecho un ovillo en la esquina. Le da de comer a la hora exacta en que lo hizo el día anterior y la caja de arena afuera de la ventana siempre está limpia. Incluso le dio un pequeño trapo hecho bolita que resulta ser tremendamente divertido para cuando está en casa sin Burt. Y a veces, Burt juega con él y el pequeño punto rojo que Kurt siempre trata de atrapar con sus patitas. Pero nunca puede. Kurt sabe que algún día lo atrapara. Quizás cuando crezca un poco más.

Pero no puede evitar sentir que algo está mal cuando todas las noches ve llegar a Burt del trabajo, darle de comer en su tazoncito rojo, calentar su propia comida de humano y cenar frente a la televisión.

Solo.

Siempre solo.

Cada noche.

_Solos_.

Kurt sabe que él es posesivo y le gusta tener la atención de Burt sólo para él, pero de algún modo, esa soledad no está bien.

Porque Kurt conoce, él es el tipo de gatito romántico, que Burt debería tener una… hum… una _hembra_.

Una compañera.

Porque él es el compañero de Burt, su pequeño. Pero alguien como Burt, una humana. Que lo haga sonreír, que le pregunte, y no en un idioma gatuno, como fue su día. Que le abrace y que se acurruque junto con él.

Kurt lo sabe.

Y no es porque él sea del tipo gatito romántico, sino porque él también ansia un compañero así.

Un par de meses pasan.

Un par de meses donde se acostumbra rápido a todo. Las horas de comida, a las habitaciones grandes y llenas de espacio –aunque su favorita siempre será la sala junto con la alfombra y el sillón y la chimenea-, las horas donde se entretiene solo esperando por Burt, el ligero olor a lavanda que proviene del ropero en la habitación del fondo, a las llamadas de atención de '_No aquí, Kurt' _de Burt, a su hogar.

Su _hogar_.

Aunque Kurt sabe que la casa se siente un poco demasiado grande para ambos a veces, también sabe que mientras Burt no consiga a su compañera, Kurt estará ahí para él como Burt estuvo en su momento salvándolo de la tormentosa lluvia.

Porque Burt es su dueño.

Porque tiene un _hogar_.

* * *

><p>Okaaay, no puedo dejar de escribir. Esta planeado para tres capis pero pues, si les gusta quizás pueda extenderlo un poco... Dependiendo. Reviews :3?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Blaine**

Sucedió un día lluvioso, no mucho después de que Kurt cumpliera tres meses exactos junto a su humano Burt.

Y fue todo un acontecimiento.

Kurt había estado un poco inquieto durante toda la tarde, porque al despertarse lo primero que sintió fue la sensación de humedad en el aire. Y en poco tiempo descubrió que llovía afuera. Y eso siempre le enviaba al borde de sus nervios.

Estuvo vagando por toda la estancia, llegando incluso a presenciar durante horas la lluvia a través del enorme ventanal del patio. Había escuchado muy temprano el saludo de Burt al despedirse antes de ir a trabajar. Su _'te veo al rato, chico'_ de siempre y el típico sonido de la llave echando cerrojo.

Y entonces Kurt se quedo solo de nuevo, en medio de una lluvia densa y gris.

Trato de entretenerse con alguno de sus juguetes pero se dio por vencido al darse cuenta de que no podía dejar de escuchar el repiqueteo de las gotas contra el vidrio y decidió tomar una siesta.

_Al menos no hay truenos._

Pensó mientras se acurrucaba en su nueva canastilla de mimbre junto a su conocida cobija azul.

Fue un pensamiento demasiado rápido porque ni un par de minutos después Kurt sintió que sus pequeños bigotes se estremecían y el sonido inconfundible de un trueno sacudió todo su pelaje.

Apretó los ojos y trato de acurrucarse y bloquear el sonido.

Kurt podía manejar la lluvia, sólo un poco de ansiedad y melancolía. Pero las tormentas eléctricas.

Kurt las odia.

Estaba temblando ya cuando escuchó el inconfundible bufido de la camioneta de Burt siendo estacionada en el porche. Consternado por la hora –más temprano de lo habitual-, se levantó inmediatamente hasta sentarse a la orilla del recibidor, donde normalmente esperaba a la entrada de Burt.

Burt entró apenas un momento después, choreando agua por todos lados y cargando una caja de cartón. Golpeo la puerta con el pie para cerrarla y Kurt brinco un poco por el ruido sordo. Miró a Kurt desde arriba y sonrió, mientras alzaba la caja como diciendo '_mira lo que encontré'._

–Hey, chico, Kurt.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Y qué es eso? ¿Qué es eso? Nada de hola, chico, Kurt hasta saber qué es eso._

–Encontré algo cuando venía para acá y decidí traerlo conmigo.

_¿Perdón? ¿E-encontraste qué? Burt, dime por favor que no es de nuevo esa comida de humano que huele a rayos._

–Quizás te guste.

Kurt estaba seguro de que ese era el momento en que él levantaba una ceja si hubiera sido humano. Pero como gato, sólo se le quedo mirando directamente.

_¿Qué?_

Burt dejó la caja despacio en el suelo. No paso mucho hasta que Kurt se acercara lentamente, levantando una patita con precaución, olisqueando algo curioso en el aire. Entonces, al momento de golpear la cajita con su patita algo salió repentinamente de adentro, risos negros y sucios y ojos grandes y brillantes; y una nariz húmeda se presionó contra la suya.

Un estremecimiento recorrió todo el pelaje de Kurt y de hecho hacia atrás, asustado por el repentino ataque pasivo y entonces descubrió que el olor curioso dentro de la caja era pelaje mojado.

Por agonizantes segundos se quedo paralizado sin saber qué hacer, dándole toda la oportunidad al cachorro dentro de la caja de llegar hasta él, olisquearlo y luego lamerle el lado contrario de su cara.

_¡Hey! Hola... ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Estás bien? Hola, hola, hola, hey, hola. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Vives aquí? ¡Hola!_

Kurt se sacudió.

_¿Q-qué?_

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Yo-yo soy Kurt._

_Hola, Kurt. Yo soy…eh…_

El cachorro se detuvo, con la boca abierta y la cabeza ladeada, como si de repente se diera cuenta de algo. Se quedaron mirando unos a otros durante unos momentos frente a los ojos de Burt hasta que el hombre se hinco junto con ellos.

–Kurt, él es Blaine y se quedará con nosotros de ahora en adelante. ¿Está bien?

_¡Soy Blaine!_

Kurt miró hacía Burt durante un segundo, mientras Blaine se presentaba como Blaine y él se limpiaba delicadamente el rostro de la reciente lamida del cachorro.

_¿Qué?_

–Trátalo bien, ¿está bien, chico?

_¡Hola!_

_Hola._

_Tú eres Kurt y yo soy Blaine y ahora seremos ¡los mejores amigos!_

_¿…Qué?_

Ese fue el acontecimiento del año.

* * *

><p>Desde el primer día, Kurt trató de mantener su distancia. En serio que trato.<p>

Pero no podía evitar distraerse de su aseado diario matutino cuando Blaine salía corriendo de su lado para abordar a Burt con tonterías antes de que este se fuera al trabajo, tropezando con sus propios pies y chocando torpemente contra las esquinas de los sillones y las paredes.

_Hola, hey, ¿a dónde vas? ¿Es muy lejos? ¡Oye, hey…! Hueles como a algo limpio…. ¡Hey!_

Ni reírse un poco secretamente cuando Blaine intentaba sonar agresivo al gruñirle al florero en la entrada, que había descubierto no se llevaban muy bien.

Kurt tampoco fue capaz de negarle a Blaine el tazón de agua rojo y con su nombre que Burt había dejado ya listo, cuando escucho al pequeño cachorro jadear sediento y lo vio sacando la lengua.

Y cuando Kurt se subió a su ventana decidido a echarse a tomar un baño de sol mientras que Burt llegará y vio dese su posición a Blaine intentar subir por si sólo a la mesa de la sala, fue el mismo Kurt quien le sugirió intentara subirse primero al sillón.

_¿Ves? Es fácil… Inténtalo así._

Dice Kurt cuando ya ha trepado hasta la mesa y está mirando hacia abajo, esperando a Blaine seguir sus instrucciones.

Blaine le mira durante unos momentos con esos ojos enormes con una sonrisa de admiración e intenta hacer lo que Kurt. Al final le toma más tiempo, pero cuando están arriba y se sientan juntos ahí, Kurt se encuentra posponiendo su baño de sol para quedarse a cuidar del hiperactivo cachorro.

Kurt se ve a si mismo cuidando de Blaine durante todo el día. Y los que vienen después.

_Entonces… ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?_

Kurt estaba limpiando su patita, para después tallarla en su rostro ya que Blaine tenía la costumbre de ir hasta él para saludarlo con un beso de buenos días.

Blaine está girando alrededor de él, brincando y moviéndose por todos lados, intentando subirse a los muebles de la casa. Kurt no podía entender su comportamiento pero definitivamente le saca más de una sonrisa la mayor parte del tiempo.

_Bueno, no lo sé. _

_¿No lo sabes?_

_Bueno, no realmente. Es decir, yo estaba con mis hermanos. Lo sé. Pero también sé que todos se estaban yendo. Estábamos en una caja o algo así y gente llegaba y los tomaba. Nadie me tomaba a mi porque era el más pequeño de todos… _

_Oh._

_Entonces, Burt llegó y yo era el último y me tomo y me trajo aquí. Contigo. Estoy feliz. Feliz, feliz. Kurt, estoy feliz porque tengo un dueño, una casa y a mi mejor amigo._

Blaine se precipitó hasta Kurt, saltando sobre sus patas traseras y tumbándolo. Le lamio la nariz a Kurt y hurgó con la suya, fría y húmeda, sobre el cuello de Kurt.

_Feliz,feliz,feliz,feliz…_

Kurt suspiró, dando por sentado que su aseo tendría que esperar un poco.

_Espera, ¿tu mejor amigo?_

_¡Tú eres mi mejor amigo, Kurt!_

_Apenas nos conocemos…_

_¡Pero yo te amo!_

Y Blaine lame la pequeña nariz rosa de Kurt y se acurruca sobre él.

El cachorro está moviendo la cola agitadamente y siendo un adorable desastre de pelaje obscuro y nariz fría que no hay manera de que Kurt se moleste por eso.

* * *

><p>Después de una semana, no hay recuerdos de los días antes de que Blaine llegara para Kurt.<p>

No hay recuerdos de esas mañanas donde Kurt despertaba solo después de escuchar la puerta cerrarse porque ahora se despierta con una nariz hurgando en su cuello y un par de dientes jugando con su oreja. No hay recuerdos de las horas enteras en las que Kurt jugaba en soledad por toda la casa porque ahora solo hay recuerdos de él y Blaine intentando una nueva aventura como deslizarse por el pasillo o buscar nuevos escondites.

Nada parece ser una rutina de nuevo.

Después de un tiempo, Kurt se da cuenta de que las cosas empiezan a cambiar.

Ahora hay dos platos en la esquina de la cocina, un rojo redondo con _Blaine_ en él y el pequeño cuadrito azul con _Kurt_ en uno de sus lados. Y Burt se divierte intentando llenar el de Blaine sin que el pequeño cachorro intente ahogarse a sí mismo en el plato antes.

Kurt siempre sonríe y trata de llamar a Blaine.

_Blaine, la comida no se va a ir…_

_Comer, comida,comer,cormieromcscomdermocomdorm…_

Pero no funciona.

Ahora hay sesiones de baño cada cierto tiempo que siempre involucran a un par de ojos claros y gigantescos y risos negros y rebeldes. Aunque Blaine siempre intente correr de Burt para librarse de ellos, Kurt sabe que los disfruta tanto como él disfruta que Burt lo limpie con toallitas húmedas.

Antes, los fines de semana para Kurt se reducían a pasar tardes enteras dormitando sobre el respaldo del sillón con el sonido de la televisión de fondo y Burt durmiendo hasta media noche. Ahora Burt y Blaine salen al parque por los fines de semana y Kurt se divierte llegando hasta el techo de la casa y caminando entre los arboles vecinos. Nunca se aleja demasiado.

Una noche es un poco diferente a las demás.

Cuando Kurt está rasguñando su manta y empezando a ronronear, ha estado jugando con Blaine desde muy temprano y quiere descansar un poco, escucha un pequeño quejido a su espalda.

_Uhmn… ¿Kurt?_

Cuando se voltea Blaine está ahí, mirando al piso y tiene su propia manta –de cuadros rojos y negros- y sus orejas están caídas.

_¿Qué sucede?_

_Yo… uhm… ¿puedo quedarme contigo?_

A Kurt le toma un vistazo a esos enormes ojos claros de cachorro y sabe la respuesta.

_Claro. _

Y se acurrucan uno junto al otro._  
><em>

Desde entonces el pequeño rincón entre la alfombra y el sillón y la chimenea tiene siempre la pelota de beisbol de Blaine junto con la pequeña bola de tela de Kurt.

Entonces Kurt se da cuenta.

Él tiene un _mejor amigo._

* * *

><p><em>Uhmn… ¿Kurt?<em>

_¿Si…?_

Están acurrucados sobre la alfombra, Kurt está empeñado en dejar las orejas de Blaine tan limpias como las suyas aunque le está costando una eternidad para que Blaine se quede quieto.

_Me haces cosquillas._

_Hmn… No te atrevas a moverte de nuevo, Blaine._

_¡Pero…!_

_No._

Cepilla de nuevo dentro y cuando está satisfecho lame suavemente por fuera. Blaine se endereza un poco pero Kurt logra sostenerle.

_Kurt, mis orejas están bien…_

_Falta sólo una, Blaine._

Kurt sonríe mientras golpea su propia nariz contra la de Blaine y le sonríe.

_¿Kurt?_

_Solo una, Blaine._

_No es eso._

Blaine le mira y se queda quieto. Burt está en la cocina, probablemente leyendo el periódico y tomando café. El olor está en el aire.

_Kurt, Burt está silbando…_

Kurt se detiene un momento de su imperiosa tarea y presta atención. No se había dado cuenta pero es verdad.

_Kurt, Kurt, Kur-_

_Si, esta silbando._

_De nuevo._

_Lo sé._

Esa acción se había repetido ayer por la tarde, después de que habían regresado él y Blaine de su paseo al parque. Esta misma mañana y ahora.

_Creo que sé qué es…_

Kurt mira hacía el cachorro debajo de él, con sorpresa.

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué es?_

_Hubo una… cuando fuimos al parque ayer, se encontró con una humana._

_¿Qué?_

_Carol, Kurt. Su nombre era Carol. _

* * *

><p>omg. Carol para el proximo cap : ) (?) Bastante simple, cierto? Es tierno... algun review :3?<em><br>_


End file.
